


Last Year, Last Words: an 'Until Dawn' fic

by MmeLutece



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris has a sister, F/M, Josh is a misunderstood puppy, Original Character(s), and supernatural shenanigans ensue, fucked up torture porn, the sister has a crush on Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLutece/pseuds/MmeLutece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a sister, Katlyn, and she is put into the plot of 'Until Dawn', having known the Washingtons and her brother's other friends as well. She was also there the night Beth and Hannah died.<br/>She has a close connection to her brother Chris, Ashley, Sam, previously to the twins, and to Josh--who she relates to deeply as she, too, was going through severe depression, was on various meds including anti-depressants, and visits a therapist. Chris and Sam may be great friends to Josh and sympathise with him but Katlyn relates to him. Their bonding and long, deep conversations have led her to have a crush on her friend.<br/>So how will she react when the gang is asked to go up to Blackwood Pines again and Josh has a surprise for them and her friends' emotional and physical limits are tested in the name of payback for the previous years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our adventure.

“Chris, hurry up!” Catlyn impatiently yells upstairs to her brother.

        They were going up to the Washingtons' lodge with a bunch of his—and kind of her's too—friends. She just wanted to _go_ already because she was so excited.

        “Ashy will be there~” she adds in a cooing voice as her brother finally comes down the stairs with his bag.

        “Yeah, yeah. So will _Joshy_.” Chris mimics his sister's tone, doing a kissy face.

        “Shut up!” she punches his arm, blushing and trying not to smile.

         Giving a—fake—look of pain, Chris says, “Why won't you just tell him already, Kat? I mean, seriously.”

        “Because, Chris,” Catlyn replies, grabbing her bags from the floor starting to walk out of the house with Chris, saying a quick _bye_ to their mum,“I don't know if he could feel the same way and I don't want to mess things up. Same reason _you_ haven't told Ash you like her, right?”

        “True enough, I guess,” Chris sighs, “but I still think you should tell him.”

        “Well, then maybe _you_ need to tell Ash.”

        “Maybe. We'll see,” Chris shrugs tosses his and Katlyn's bags in the trunk of his car, “but I don't even think she likes me like that.”

 

 

Katlyn smiles as she gets into the passenger seat, knowing that Ashley did, in fact, like her brother. “You never know, man. Now, good sir, if you will pass me the great Cord of Aux we can have some music on our journey yonder.” she holds her hand out expectantly.

        It wasn't that her brother wasn't entertaining on long drives—he really was since he was, well, him.. She just thought car rides weren't the same without good music.

        Chris digs through the storage compartment between them before dragging out the requested cord.   

        “My good lady.” he says, bowing his head and holding out the item which Katlyn accepts gratefully plugging it in to her phone and playing her music.

        “And you have all your pills too, right?” Chris asks his sister, his seriousness and brotherly concern coming back.

        “Yeah, yeah, but thank for checking. Ma doesn't even do that.” she laughs.

         She liked that her brother, even though he knew she could look after herself well enough, still looked out for her a bit. It was endearing.

        Chris nods in reply and they departed, more teasing about her crush on Josh commencing. She just rolls her eyes and tries to tune him out for a bit by looking out the window and focusing on the music.

 

 

And thus they departed and more teasing about her crush on Josh commenced.

 

 

_Passing through unconscious states._

_When I awoke, I was on the highway_

_highway,_

_highway,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should retitle this but,nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the first--very short--chapter of this...thing.  
> It served as a kind-of-intro to the story, establishing some relationships. More stuff to be added later.
> 
> P.S  
> The lyrics at the end are from 'A Movie Script Ending' by Death Cab for Cutie. I feel like it fits the 'Until Dawn' theme/aesthetic.  
> 


	2. Just a Bear

When Chris and Katlyn finally get to their destination, Katlyn unplugs her phone from the aux cord, smiling widely. It was nice to be back in Blackwood Pines again, even if Beth and Hannah weren't with them anymore and there would be tension all around. She just liked the forest and its scenery.

          “I take it you're going to wait for Ash, right?” Katlyn asks Chris as they get out of the vehicle.

          “Was planning on it, yeah. And I guess you wanna go see Josh, right? Hmm?” Chris wiggles his eyebrows.

         Katlyn rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just open the trunk, you goof.”

         Chis does just that, they get their bags, and then start the trek to the railcar station.

 

        “Shit, gate's jammed.” Chris says begrudgingly as he shakes the metal bars.

        “Gosh, don't hurt the gate now.” Katlyn laughs, putting both straps of her backpack on her shoulders and starting to climb the stone wall beside the gate. She was plotting the whole way up.

        “Hey, don't hurt yourself!” Chris cautions, concerned that his sister would fall.

 

         When she gets to the top she stands up and looks down at her brother. “As if I would. Also, now I'm finally taller than you, yay!”

        She looks behind her, seeing the railcar station up ahead and the deep snow banks below her.

        “Jeez, Kat, I'm serious! Don't fall!” her brother warns again, climbing up himself.

        “Like I said, as if” she does a little dance then lets herself fall over the wall and into the deep snow banks below, letting out a fake scream before her fall is broken by the soft snow.

         “Katlyn! Shit, shit, SHIT! KAT!” Chris panics, climbing over the wall as fast as he could.

 

Katlyn remains unmoving and holds her breath, making her limbs go limp and look as though she'd broken some of them.

 

        “Shit, Kat! Kat! Please!” Chris pleads, cupping her face before shaking her a bit, “Come on! Please.” he chokes, tears coming down his face.

         Kat couldn't take it and just jumps up and hugs him, “I'm fine, I'm fine!” she assures her brother. She'd gone too far this time.

         Chris sighs and cries more, tears of relief, “Shit, I thought you were actually gone, you crazy kid!”

        “I know, I know.” she breaks the hug, looking at him and wiping his tears, “It was just a prank but I shouldn't have done that.”

         “Yeah, damn fucking right!” Chris stands up, crossing his arms.

        

He helps her up and Katlyn apologizes once more before they leave a note for the others and go, parting ways at the station—Katlyn heading to the house to see Josh and the others and Chris staying behind for Ash.

         She looks out the railcar windows, admiring the scenery even if not much could be seen at night. She liked it here. It was so peaceful and tranquil in the winter but the forest just buzzed with life in the summer and she wasn't sure which she loved best.

 

When the car gets to the opposite end of the canyon Katlyn gets off before realizing the door here was jammed too. Then she sees Jessica and knocks on the glass for some help, smiling at her sheepishly.

        The two weren't exactly besties, coming from two totally different social cliques--but they got along well enough, even talking outside of school now and then. Katlyn knew that Jess wasn't actually as mean as she made herself seem—it was just a front put on by her.

 

         Jess opens the door after a bit. “Thanks.” Katlyn says, finally getting out of the station.

         “Mhmm. Where's freakazoid?” Jess questions, refering to Chris.

         Katlyn rolls her eyes at the rude nickname for her brother but knew she meant no real harm in it, “Back there waiting for Ashley.”

        “Of course he is.” Jess scoffs, looking at her phone

         Katlyn laughs, knowing she was likely waiting for Mike herself, “Yeah, right? It's kinda cute, though. Anyway, I'll see you around. Later.”

         “Yup.” Jess replies simply, waving Kat away and looking at her phone.

 

            Kat continues on down the snowy path, smiling to herself as she thinks about the beauty of the mountains and the crisp, clean air entering her lungs. She’d been up here with her brother, Josh, Hannah, and Beth before in the winter. She mainly hung out with the twins, who treated her like a little sister, because Chris and Josh only seemed to _“have eyes for each other”_ as Beth put it. It was fun and relaxing, just being young and having no cares in the world to stop them, forgetting the world even _existed._

          Her happy thoughts are cut off by a rustling noise followed by a noise she recognized as growling. She looks to the trees by the snowy path, seeing nothing, and walks faster, not daring to take her eyes off of where she thought the source of the noise was. Then there was the sound of feet running in front of her, towards her. Before she could look she was picked up and spun around in a…hug? Yes, a hug! It was Josh, scaring the shit out of her. He puts her down, laughing.

 

            “Josh! You scared me!” Kat yells but hugs him again nonetheless.

            “Just _Joshing_ ya, and that was the plan, my dear.” Josh laughs, breaking the hug.

            He always called her little pet names like that, making her blush and think, _“If only he wasn’t joking when he called me that.”_

            “I-I’m serious! I heard you growl a—“

            “I didn’t growl.” Josh looks at her confusedly.

            “ _What?_ ”

            “Could have been a bear.” He shrugs, smirking.

            “That is _so_ comforting.” Kat rolls her eyes, “Now, can we get inside? The others are close behind, I think, and I’m cold.”

            “Here,” Josh says, taking off his coat and putting it on her shoulders, “I’m too warm anyway.”

            “Well, you certainly are very hot.” Katlyn half-jokes, or makes it seem like a joke even though those were her exact thought.

            “Oh, _am_ I?” Josh laughs. Come on, let’s go.”

                                                            And they make their way down the path.


End file.
